Loving You
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Sequel to "Missing You". Fifteen months has passed since Garaitz finding out that her husband left on training mission when she was six months pregnant with the twins. Now Amaya and Shunya are turning one and the Spaniard woman wonders if her husband comes back. A clown appears at her children's lavish carnival-styled party, Why is the clown here and why does he look so familiar?


An eleven month old girl with short and curly lavender hair was walking inside her playpen looking over at the toys she has there. Her bright amber colored eyes looks up and sees a book there. The infant picks up the plastic book and tries to open the pages. A one year old girl with short brown hair and mauve colored eyes was playing with one of the lavender haired girl's toys. A twenty-three year old woman smiles at sight of seeing the young girl trying to read a book. She takes a sip of her apple juice before placing it on table before looking over at the twenty-three year woman with black pixie cut hair style and beautiful mauve colored eyes.

"Look like Amaya wants to read now Garaitz," says the ravenette.

Garaitz smiles and responds, "I know Sulli and I cannot believe the twins are turning one next week."

"Yes and we are almost done with those first birthday preparations," comments the mother of a one year old daughter.

Sulli, who has been married to Kite for two years already have a one year daughter name Mikyong. The mauve eyed Asian girl was playing with her friend's rag doll as the Spaniard-Japanese infant was trying to read her book. Garaitz sighs to herself and thinks about Zero returning since it has been fifteen months since he went on his training journey. The lavender haired woman questions about Zero knowing the existence of the twins.

* * *

**In China**

Zero was with Da Xiang looking over at some photos that Ninel took of the Kurogane Twins. The twenty-two year old man picks up one of the photos and sees a beautiful lavender haired infant wearing diaper while sleeping on a white fur rug. The Samurai Ifraid blader smiles at the sight of seeing this particular photo. The dual haired Chinese man looks over and sees the picture that Zero was holding.

"That is your daughter, Amaya. She was the first one to be born, but she was smallest of two," comments Da Xiang.

Zero says, "She looks like just her mother."

Zero could not believe that his daughter looks like Garaitz, but then again the Samurai Ifraid blader knows that his wife was also a beautiful person. Da Xiang explains to Zero that she has very outgoing personality and loves to play, but she likes to learn as well.

"Maybe Amaya will inherit her mother's intelligence as well," says Zero as he puts the first photo down.

Da Xiang comments, "Ninel has told me that Amaya has huge interests in books."

Bright blue colored eyes looks at similar photo and he picks it up. The fair skinned Japanese man sees a sleeping baby boy with thick black hair and he was wearing a diaper. He was also on the same white fur rug that is older twin sister was on.

Zero comments, "This must by my mini-me then."

"Yes Shunya is the youngest of the two and he really wants to protect his sister whenever she is in trouble. Just like how you want to protect Garaitz in a way," says the older man.

Zero could not believe that his twins are turning one next week and that he was going to their party. This was also going to be the first time he was going to be seeing his wife after leaving her alone and pregnant. The Samurai Ifraid blader was very uncertain how his wife was going reaction upon seeing him again. Zero believes that Garaitz is planning to leave him behind because he left her for more than a year.

"I do not know if I want to go," comments Zero.

Da Xiang asks, "Why Zero?"

"What if Garaitz does not want to see me Da Xiang?" wonders the dual haired Japanese blader.

Ninel's husband responds, "Garaitz has not lost faith in you because she is certain that you will come back. She still thinks about you Zero and you should surprise her as well."

"And I have the perfect plan," says a familiar voice.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Garaitz walks outside and sees the beautiful decorations that was outside the huge patio. She was carrying Shunya, who was staring intently at everything in sight. The party was lavish with all the different carnival food stands that Ninel's mother and Sulli's father bought for this family like event. The twenty-three year old mother of two was wearing a pale pink knee length halter dress on with a pair of retro light blue candy stripe peep toe pumps. As for Shunya, he was wearing pale blue short dress shirt on with a pair of khaki slacks and a pair of white loafers on.

"Garaitz," says a familiar female voice.

The lavender haired woman turns around and sees a forty-nine year old Spaniard woman with lavender colored hair and cerulean blue colored eyes. She was wearing a formal cream colored dress suit on and pair of silver pumps on.

Garaitz asks, "Why are you here mother?"

"I cannot see my grandch-"

"Please leave mother because you and my father abandoned me sent me with those DNA creeps when I was fourteen. I was almost killed six years ago because the family brooch being a part to opening the Temple of Hades. I do not want to see you or want you be near my children," responds the lavender haired woman to her mother, "I do not want to create a sudden outburst in front of others especially on my children's special day."

Mrs. Del Ponte smirks and mutters that Garaitz was going to Hell for this. She walks away and Sulli appears while carrying Mikyong in her arms. Kite looks over and sees the Spaniard woman looking a bit tense about this.

Sulli says, "I see there is tension between you and your family there Garaitz."

"I did not invite her because I knew she was going to create a sudden outburst. She does not have the right to be near me or my children," responds Garaitz, "she knows well that we are still not in good terms due what happen for the last ten years."

Garaitz then looks over at Da Xiang, who was playing with Amaya. The lavender haired one year old girl was wearing a beautiful sleeveless pastel orange candy stripe dress with a pair of white ballet flats on. The giggly one year old girl was also wearing a matching pastel orange candy stripe bow on her head.

* * *

**Inside the House**

"Again… Why I am dressed up as a clown?" complains Zero about dressing up as a clown.

Ninel comments, "Garaitz did not hire a clown because she thought that it would scare the twins. I want you to surprise her because she really wants to see you again Zero.

"I see and I really should not mess up on this," says the twenty-two year old man.

Zero knows he has done a huge amount of damage by abandoning his wife during the time she was six months pregnant. The dual haired Japanese man definitely has regretted this because he should have done this after Garaitz had the twins. At least he managed to bring the twins their gifts since Da Xiang brought them in while Ninel sneaked Zero into the house. He sighs to himself and puts on the silly hat that Ninel bought for Zero to wear. Garaitz's husband sighs to himself and hopes that his wife really loves this particular surprise that he has for her.

* * *

**At the Party**

The twenty-four year old man hopes that this will work out well. The Russian-Spaniard woman walks out and sees Garaitz carrying the excited one year old boy in her arms.

Ninel says, "All of you may sit down because I have a special guest for all."

Everybody sits down including Garaitz as well. A clown appears from the door doing random tricks. The lavender haired woman looks a bit puzzled by the sight of this. She does not recall hiring a clown for this particular party.

"Where is the birthday girl and boy here?" questions the clown.

Garaitz stands up along with Da Xiang and they both approached the clown. Shunya looks over at the person who is supposed to be a clown and starts giggling. His older twin sister starts to giggle as well, which makes the Spaniard twenty-three year act a bit confused. Kite looks over and he recognizes that clown.

"Isn't that…"

Sulli says, "Be quiet Kite because Garaitz does not know."

The clown asks politely, "May I carry your daughter for a bit?"

"Sure thing I guess," says Garaitz.

Da Xiang willingly gives Amaya to the clown and the one year old girl smiles at the sight of it. Ninel takes out a camera and tells the two of them smile. As they both smiled, the clown approaches her and kisses the lavender haired woman on the cheek. A flash appears, which leaves a very stunned Garaitz since she did not expect a clown to kiss her. Everybody was laughing at the reaction the young woman had, but there was something that the Spaniard does not know.

Ninel says, "That was a lovely family photo. Everybody actually participated this time around"

"What do you mean family photo Ninel?" questions a puzzled Garaitz.

The clown removes his ridiculously funny hat and spiky black and orange hair appeared instead. He smiles at the sight of seeing the beautiful European woman being puzzled.

Garaitz mutters, "Zero…You are back."

"Yes and I am sorry for leaving you and the twins behind," responds Zero, "I promise this will never happen again."

Tears begin to flow from the twenty-three year old woman's eyes since she could not believe that her husband was back. Zero approaches his wife and dries of her tears. He whispers to her that he was home and that he was glad to be back for sure. Shinobu, Aldona, Ren, Eito, Seoyeon, Kite, and Sulli smiles at the sight of seeing the lovely couple back again.

Aldona says, "This is such a beautiful moment."

"To be honest about it, it was awkward not having Zero around," states Shinobu.

During the last fifteen months, a lot of things has happened that Zero does not know about. Kite walks up to his friend-rival and comments about the arrival of Mikyong, which was a month before the twins' birthday.

"I did not expect you two to have a baby girl as well," comments Zero about that.

Kite says, "Things happen for a reason and Sulli wanted to keep the baby's gender a secret the whole time."

Shinobu stands up and states, "As for me, Aldona and I recently got married and we are also expecting our first child."

"Well congratulations to you and also Aldona as well," responds Zero.

The Polish woman smiles and says, "Thank you very much and I hope you get to enjoy fatherhood now."

Zero comments that he does not what to expect from being a father since he was not involved during the first year of the twins' life. The dual haired Japanese man says that he will try his best to be the best father to his twins. He looks over Garaitz and comments that he has regretted leaving her behind fifteen months ago. Zero states that it was ignorant of him to decide to go on a training mission during the time that she need him the most. The lavender haired woman smiles at the sight of this since she could tell that his training journey has definitely matured the Samurai Ifraid blader's mind.

"The family is now together and it is time to start a new chapter of life," says Garaitz to herself.

Zero exclaims, "I love you Garaitz!"

"I love you too Zero!" exclaims the twenty-three year old Spaniard woman.

* * *

**This was the sequel of Missing You. Glad to see that Zero is finally back and home with his family? I definitely was happy to know that he was going to return. For now please read and review.**

**Here are some translations of the names**

**Amaya (Japanese)= Night Rain**

**Shunya (Japanese)= Springtime**

**Mikyong (Korean)= Beauty and Brightness**


End file.
